


Im Not Dead + Suggestions For A Hamilton Fic?

by GunsAndShipsAndMoreShips



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I need suggestions, Suggestions, Taking Suggestions, im not dead, or reccomend prompts, suggestions for a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunsAndShipsAndMoreShips/pseuds/GunsAndShipsAndMoreShips
Summary: IM NOT DEAD AND I NEED SUGGESTIONS





	Im Not Dead + Suggestions For A Hamilton Fic?

Ello friends  
Im not dead  
I just need suggestions for a new hamilton fic??

Restrictions  
___________  
Teen or General Rating  
No archive warnings apply/ major character death  
lams and hamliza are the only ships I can tolerate so no Jeffmads or stuff  
fire away :>

UPDATE

I want nothing to do with modern aus or reincarnation AUs ect  
My favorite things to write are random borderline crack fics and cannon era junk


End file.
